Huntress
by Synyster Productions
Summary: This is the Story of Blade's Apprentice Dana, and her cell of hunters.


Dana

_The Vampire Hunter_

This is a story passed down through generation after generation of a family that hunted vampires, until one day it stopped and nobody knew why.

This is the Reason Why…………

"Its is 7 o'clock and it's a Fine Sunday morning," a voice called from a black box seated next to the head of a 17 year old girl asleep in a bed beside, the next thing she heard was her mother calling her name out "Dana, are you going to get up or not " "yeah mom give me a minute" and with that Dana arose and silently swore and headed to the shower, after she had showered and dressed she head downstairs for a bowl of wheaties, she was just heading out the door when the phone rang, it was Nuadhu " you have one of two choices , one we can go hunting Tonight or two, we can go hunting now"

"We go now " was Dana's reply.

Nuadhu pulled up in their Dodge Charger they were on the trail of the daywalker Thom and they had found his most recent hideout and so they were going to stakeout and were prepared to attack if necessary. They headed to downtown sunnydale to checkout the daywalker's feeding ground when from out of nowhere Thom grabs Dana and runs off, Nuadhu jumps into the dodge and gives chase after him but lost him as Thom had gone underground.

… Meanwhile underground Dana is fighting a losing battle with Thom and soon enough Thom had bitten Dana and was in the process of resurrecting her as a daywalker when Nuadhu found her using the tracking bug that is implanted in her shoulder when they first started to hunt the vampires, Nuadhu walked in as Thom run off because he had heard Nuadhu coming and just as Nuadhu walked in Dana arose from a pile of dirt, she recognised him and they walked out into the light, at first Dana was afraid of the sunlight but she got used to it, soon realised she was immune to silver, holy water & icons, garlic, but realised that she was still killable but still wanted to hunt Thom to thank him for what he had done, because he had just given her the abilities to hunt them down effectively as you see Vampires are super quick and have a heightened sense of smell and all other senses.

A Few Days Later………

"Dana Looks like we got our renegade thanks to the tracer bullet you put in him" Nuadhu yelled from the comms deck at their hideout "lets roll" Dana Cried out and they headed out after Thom, he was underground so they found the nearest entry point and went down after him, Nuadhu was watching the Radar when he said to Dana "Look Out he is Comin' up behind you over a communications Link" "yeah I know he I heard him a mile off be quiet" suddenly Thom run past Dana and Dana pulled out her crossbow and fired a silver tipped arrow into the soft flesh at the back of his neck which is a daywalker's weak spot and Thom burst into the flames and vanished.

Nuadhu and Dana headed out to the fresh air and the light of day and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air it was a few minutes before either one of them spoke "that was a close call Nuadhu" Dana said "yeah I know it" was Nuadhu's only reply as he was still trying to get clean air into his lungs, five minutes later they were back in the dodge that was now known as the Black Shadow because of the colour which was black.

Back at the Hideout Dana and Nuadhu had a few of their own vampires working for them they had their own glyph and everything, what they did with new slaves was they would laser off the previous glyph and give them a new one over the top of where the old with a tattoo gun.

Being the hunter was passed on to her from her best friend Buffy who was also a hunter who had left after the apocalypse to for a tour of duty over in Europe since then Dana was the best hunter, their hideout as previously spoken about is an abandoned warehouse and they did it up a bit, like added a few secret rooms, hidden storage areas, security cameras, motion sensors, heat sensors and they had UV lights all over the place for when vampires come round at night seeking revenge for the lost of their brothers and sisters so they had to be prepared for anything that they threw at them.

Dana had headed off towards home when over the two way she heard Nuadhu call her back they were under attack from an unknown amount of vamps and they were fighting a losing battle, on the way she called another hunter of this century and friends of hers the Warriors of Shadow Blade, which included the infamous Shadow Blade, Eryn Goshawk, Drior The Druid, Eric the Raven and the Elf Kryten Lytestar, they said they were on route to the location, Dana arrived back at the Hideout and first thing she did was to throw a solar grenade into the crowd and the vampires in vicinity were disintegrated as most vampires do, those that did not disintegrate were quickly hunted down by those that hunted them which was Dana and the Warriors of Shadow Blade, they picked up used weapons as they can be used again by them as they are an expense that can not be wasted they then went inside for a beer and a chat as they had not seen each other and were thankful for they heads up on the attack they were looking for a good fight it was then Dana told them that she was one of them but it was ok she was on the side if good and not to worry she wouldn't hurt them or their families as she knew that was what got them up in the morning and hunt down the things that would hurt them so it became her mission to hunt the Muthafuckers that could kill them and their families and so began the annihilation of the vampiric race.


End file.
